Kids
by itsohsoLovatic
Summary: This story will have a few chapters going through Jade and Tori's childhood, up until adulthood.
1. 10&11

**OH MY GOD. I'M NOT DEAD. Hahahaha If you wanna know what happened to me, check out my profile for what happened to me. That is, if you want to even know what happened to me. This story will have a few chapters going through Jade and Tori's childhood, up until adulthood. I think it's pretty good. Any spelling errors are my fault because I'm too lazy to go through it.**

* * *

"Please Jade?" A ten year old Tori asked. "No Tori, I'm not buying that for you." An eleven year old Jade says as her and Tori walk through the store. "Pleeeeeeeeeaaaseeeee..." Tori whines, pulling on Jade's arm slightly and intertwining their fingers. "Fine." Jade finally cracks and picks up the rubber bracelet Tori wants and takes it to the cash register and pays. As they walk down the sidewalk towards the park from CVS, Tori pulls Jade closer to her and shivers slightly. Jade pulls her leather jacket off and Tori pulls it on, glad to have some warmth. Tori smiles, not only because she's warm, but because it's Jade's and it smells like her. They make it to the park and sit on a bench. "Jade, I'm still cold..." Tori whispers and Jade pulls her closer. They received a few odd looks from pedestrians but what would you do if you saw a ten and eleven year old alone in the park in December? Tori's parents knew she was hanging out with Jade, but didn't know that they had gone out alone. Tori lied her head on Jade's shoulder and played with the bracelets on her wrists. "Jadey..." Tori whispered and Jade hummed in acknowledgement. "Why do you have a bracelet that says 'I Heart Boobies' on it?" Tori whispers, giggling under her breath slightly. "Justin bought it for me when we went to the mall." Jade smiles but soon it disappears as two boys from school walk up to them. Both of them older than them, maybe by 2 or 3 years, one with dark brown hair and one with blonde. Jade and Tori stand up and try to walk away but they step in their way. "Hey Vega!" The boy with dark brown hair yells, getting in-between the two girls. "You still have your Cuddle-Me-Cathy Doll?" He joked Tori. Tori looked down and sniffled slightly. "You still sleep with your blanky also Vega, don't you? Pathetic." The blonde says and pushes Tori on the ground. She props herself up on her elbows and a tears slips down her cheek. "What's wrong you cry baby?" The blonde boy sneered. Jade stepped between Tori and the boys, fists clenched. "Leave her alone." She said between gritted teeth. "Or what? You'll sic Beck on us?" The blonde smirked and pushed Jade slightly. Jade swung her fist and hit the blonde in the nose, knocking him on his ass, and kicked the other in the crotch, making him fall to his knees. "Never mess with us again." Jade sneers into the blonde's ear. "If I ever catch you messing with Tori ever again, I will slit your throats with my scissors." Jade sneers and walks over to Tori who's still lying in the mulch of the park. "Come on Tor, let's go." Jade whispers and helps her up, but Tori winces and holds her left arm to her stomach. Jade sits them both on the bench and carefully takes her jacket off Tori, gingerly taking Tori's arm in her hands. "You dislocated your elbow. Lemme fix it." Jade whispers and Tori whimpers from pain. "This might hurt a little bit, but I'll get you something for it." Jade says and moves Tori's forearm slightly, putting it back in place. "Done, let's go get you some Excedrin." Jade smiles slightly and drapes her leather jacket over Tori's shoulders and they walk back to CVS and Jade buys her some Excedrin and M&M's. As they walk back to Tori's house, Tori takes Jade's hand in hers again and intertwines their fingers and lying her head on Jade's shoulder. Jade smiles contently and kisses the top of Tori's head.


	2. 13

Jade walks down the hall at school and to her locker. She and Tori are now in the eighth grade. "Hey Jay!" Her brother Justin calls her as he's walking towards her. "Hey Justin." She says. "What's going down at home?" He asks concerned, he moved in with his best friend after their parents kicked him out and disowned him. Jade's been having problems with her parents lately. She hasn't really smiled at all lately since Tori's been on vacation to see her grandma in Cancun. "Same shit, different day. They still bitch about everything." Jade groans. "Hey, don't take offense to this question–" Justin starts and Jade looks at him. "But are you and Tori going out?" Justin asks. "What? No." Jade says. "Why would you think that?" Jade asks. "You guys are just really close. And I mean, _really_ close." Justin says. "And?" Jade demands. "Nothing. But people are starting to talk." He says. A person walks up behind Jade and covers her eyes. "Guess who?" The voice whispers in her ear, the voice sending chills down her spine and there's only one voice that can do that to her. "Vega." Jade smiles and Tori moves her hands and walks around the front of Jade. "Hey." Tori smiles and hugs her. "I missed you." Jade whispers in Tori's ear. "I missed you too." Tori whispers in her ear and before she pulls away, she kisses Jade on the cheek. When Tori does pull away, Jade blushes slightly and looks down, suddenly interested in her black high top DC's. "We'll see you later Justin." Tori smiles and takes Jade's hand and walks down the hall.

Jade and Tori usually walk home from school together every day. And today was no different. As they walked home, Tori kept looking down and blushing at the things Jade was saying. "You know your beautiful right?" Jade whispers. Tori looks down and blushes, suddenly becoming interested in her glittery red vans. "Hey, what happened?" Jade whispered. "Nothing..." Tori mumbled. "Tori..." Jade said warningly. "Have you been listening to what Brittany says?" Jade asks and Tori nods slightly, still looking down. Brittany was some girl in the same grade as Jade and Tori who bullies Tori constantly. The only reason Jade won't do anything is because the school said they'd expel her if she got in another fight. "Don't let anything her, or whatever her little bitch barbies say, get to your head." Jade says. "You are so much more than they say you are." Jade whispers and nudges Tori's arm with her own. Tori smiles slightly. "You know, I remember the eight year old Tori who would sing Britney Spears songs into her hairbrush in the bathroom mirror," Jade smiles and looks in front of her. Tori looks up at her, blushing. And with the light hitting her face at just the right angle, and the wind blowing her hair slightly; Tori can't help but find her best friend beautiful. "She wasn't listening to anything anybody said about her. Except maybe when her sister said she wasn't as good as her, even if her sister is horrible and doesn't know it yet." Jade smirked and they walked on, their hands brushing slightly before Tori slipped her hand into Jade's and intertwined their fingers.

* * *

**Just to be clear, Jade and Tori are just best friend's until it's said that they're something more.**


	3. Only 14

**Just to be clear, I think some of you guys think the names of the chapters (i.e 10&11, 13) are the chapters. They're not. I'm basing the names of the chapters on their ages at the time of it. **

* * *

Tori sat on the counter in her kitchen drinking some Wahoo Punch and listening to her PearPod when someone knocked harshly on the door. Tori had been left alone for the weekend; her parents on a business trip and Trina shopping with their aunt in San Diego. Her and Jade were freshmen in Hollywood Arts, almost sophomores. Tori sat her drink down and took her earbuds out and set them and her PearPod on the counter and walked over to the front door. _Who could that be? It's pouring rain._ Tori thought and opened the door to find a soaking wet Jade crying on her front porch. Tori pulled Jade in and up the stairs to get her some dry clothes. Tori reached into the drawer that Jade had claimed in her dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black v-neck. After Jade changed, Tori gently grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "What happened Jade?" Tori whispers. "My parents are getting a divorce." Jade whispers and a sob wracks through her body as she collapses into Tori's side. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade and kissed her temple. "I'm so sorry." Tori whispered.

Jade and Tori sat on the roof of Tori's house that night when it stopped raining. They sat on the beach towels Tori took out of the hall closet and took a big metal pot from the kitchen and Jade grabbed a phonebook from her house. Jade slipped the lighter out of her pocket and lit some pages on fire in the pot. "Do you wanna talk...?" Tori whispers and Jade rips a few more pages out of the phone book and throws them in the fire. "Not really... Can we just lie here and forget the world...?" Jade whispers and Tori nods. They both lie down next to each other before Jade reaches over and takes Tori's hand in hers. Tori smiles and squeezes her hand gently. They lie there for a few minutes before Jade speaks. "I just want to forget everything... Forget everyone... I just wanna forget that I even exist..." Jade whispers. "I wanna forget the world even exists... It just seems nothing is going right for me..." Jade mumbles and Tori props herself up on her left elbow to look at Jade, Jade notices and sits up to face her too, lying in a similar position as Tori. "Nothing is going right for me lately..." Jade whispered and looked down. "Let me be right for you..." Tori whispers and lifts her head up by her chin and gently pressed her lips to Jade's. Tori had ways wanted to do that. It was their first kiss and it was exactly how they thought it would feel. Jade responded after a few seconds. They lied there for a few minutes, just making out. Tori moved over top of Jade and straddled her, pushing her knee up in-between Jade's legs. "Mhmmmm." Jade moaned out. Tori smiled into the kiss and her hands slid up under Jade's shirt and rested on her toned stomach. Jade's hands rested on Tori's hips. Tori pulled away from Jade and rested her forehead against Jade's. They both stood up and made their way into Tori's bedroom and lied on the bed as if they had done it before. The make-shift fire pit forgotten on the roof as they made it to Tori's bed. Jade was straddling Tori on the bed, kissing down her neck before pulling away. "I think we should stop here..." Jade whispered. "I mean we're only fourteen Tori–" Jade's cut off with a quick kiss from Tori. "I'll wait..." Tori smiled and Jade lied down next to her and they lied in each other's arms, neither of them knowing how the fire outside got put out so quickly.


End file.
